Ah ! Je t'aime ! Ou pas
by Lowiiiz
Summary: Dis Lily, ça va pas ? Et le voilà qui touche mon front. Oh oh, j'aurais pas du lui expliquer la coutume des mères moldues qui consiste à regarder si leurs gosses ont de la fièvre.Ou Lily & Cie version XXIè siècle ...
1. Chapitre 1

Ca y'eeest ! Ma fic sur Lily et James que j'adore :p

Ne vous attendez pas à l'apprécier si vous êtes plutôt du style de mon autre fic sur Harry '

Tout appartient à JK Rowling, à part Esther et compagnie.

Bonne lecture, et revieeew :)

* * *

" Lily "

Grognement. Qui ose me réveiller à - ouverture légère de mes paupières en direction de mon réveil - SEPT HEURES ?

" Lily ! "

Non, je ne céderais pas.

" ... "

Abandon de l'adversaire? Yes !

" _Levicorpus_ !"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAARG " Quel est ce c.. qui vient de me pendre, jambes en l'air et tête en bas, au dessus de mon douillet lit?

" JAMES POTTER, DESCENDS-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! " J'articule chaque mot en essayant le plus possible de garder mon calme. Mais je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne.

" Si t'insistes. _Liberacorpus_ ! "

Je m'aime. Sans moi, sans doutes serais-je restée un millier d'année dans cette position plus qu'inconfortable. Je tente de remettre mes vêtements en état, jette un regard méprisant vers le brun aux cheveux en battaille assis devant moi, un air nonchalant sur sa belle figure - TAIS-TOI, CERVEAU ! - et jonglant avec un vif d'or. Apparemment mon regard est carrément inexpressif car l'idiot me demande :

"Dis Lily, ça va pas ? " Et le voilà qui touche mon front. Oh oh, j'aurais pas du lui expliquer la coutume des mères moldues qui consiste à regarder si leurs gosses ont de la fièvre.

" Non, James, non. Ca va pas du tout. Comme à chaque fois que tu me réveille par ce sort de m. ! "

Et voilà, je m'emporte encore. Mais quel chieur quand même ! Je plaide non coupable. Essayez-le une journée, vous verrez. Bref. Je me lève tant bien que mal et jette un coup d'oeil a travers la petite pièce qui me sert de chambre. Petite, mais qui contient quand même un lit deux places - occupé par moi et... Moi. - et quatre matelas posés à même le sol, l'un vide, celui de James, et les trois autres occupés par trois corps flasques :

1) Sirius Black, grand, costaud, cheveux bruns, yeux vascillant entre le noir et le marron, belle gueule. Etalé en travers de ce qui lui sert de lit, la bouche grande ouverte d'où s'échappe un filet de bave. Eclat de rire intérieur de ma part.

2) Esther Johnson, grande, mince, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, largement plus belle que moi. Sa tête est au milieu du matelas, ses pieds sur le corps de ...

3) ... Peter Pettigrow, petit, a mangé trop de sucreries - en d'autres termes, pas très mince. Je dirais enrobé -, cheveux châtains, yeux marrons. Ce dernier semble apprécier les pieds de ma meilleure amie, dont l'un lui sert de doudou.

Rapide coup d'oeil vers mon _censé être_ meilleur ami James, idem de sa part, sourires viscieux de nous deux, et _levage_ de baguettes de deux des sorciers les plus expérimentés de Poudlard - ça, c'est notre bahut chéri - et trois Levicorpus s'élèvent de nos bouches associés à nos baguettes. Hurlement des autres. Je l'aime bien, James.

Quatre heures plus tard, nous voilà dans la gare King Cross, devant le Poudlard Express qui nous mènera vers Poudlard. J'aperçoie Remus Lupin, un autre de nos amis. Celui-ci complète la bande des Maraudeurs, contenant lui même, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, agrémenté de Esther Johnson et moi même, à l'occasion. Tout l'temps, quand j'y repense. Mais nous ne faisons pas partie de leur groupe. Je m'y oppose fermement. En tant que préfète, je veux dire. Toutes ces conneries... Ca me dépasse. Même si j'avoue, ça me fait bien rire! Bref, petite description de Mumus - petit surnom à la Sirius -. Sa taille figure entre celle de Black et Pettigrow, même carrure de joueur de Quidditch, même si lui n'en fait pas, cheveux bruns, yeux gris.

Je lui fais un signe de la main. Il semble enfin nous voir, et s'avance vers nous. Et voilà l'accueil chaleureux de notre cher Remus, toujours aussi jovial, content de nous voir, et j'en passe.

" Dépêchez-vous, m. ! Il est déjà 10h55 ! James, Lily, vous avez oublié que vous êtes préfèts ou quoi ? "

" Salut Remus ! Moi aussi je vais bien. J'ai passé de bonnes vacances merci. Et moi aussi je t'aime ! Ok, viens James, j'crois qu'on est pressé. " Je l'avoue, je suis un peu ironique de temps en temps. Parfois. Ca m'arrive. Bref, je m'élance, suivie de Potter, et entre dans le train avec lui. Delà, direction le fond de l'épave, ce qui signifie _supportage_ des regards de pimbêches vers celui qui me suit, pipletage du genre : Waah la chance, toujours à trainer avec James Potter... Et regard de ma part genre " Bandes de c.nnes " mais apparemment ça ne marche pas, elles continuent de plus belles avec leurs niaiseries. Ah, les filles !

Ouf ! Finie l'épreuve traverse du train. On entre dans la cabine des préfèts. On est en retard. Oh oh, ça va chauffer. Ah non, étant donné que les préfèts en chef sont Greg Patterson et Mafalda Vane. Eclairement : Le mec est amoureux de moi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je lui fais donc un regard plus que charmeur, avec un sourire du genre timide, et le gars se serait presque mis à baver.

" Désolée, petit problème de réveil ..." Je dis.

" Oh, mais c'est pas grave, _Lily_ " Me répond le baveur avec un sourire niais. Je donne un coup de coude à James qui est en proie à une crise cardiaque due à un éclat de rire intérieur qui menace de sortir. Je le connais trop bien, mon petit Potter.

La réunion commence, ennuyeuse, mais je fais la petite Intello super intéressée et qui se donne à fond dans son devoir de préfète : Je ne m'endors pas et j'écoute. Du moins, je fais semblant d'écouter. De temps en temps, je regarde la gueule des gens assis autour de moi. Ou bien ils sont tous motivés à fond, ou bien ils font semblant. Sauf James. Celui-là, s'il ne somnole pas, jette des coups d'oeil à Greg et se lance dans des fous rires incompréhensibles - sauf par moi, bien sur -. Bref, ennuyeuse réunion, comme je le disais.

Une heure plus tard, le calvaire est enfin fini. Reste plus qu'à retraverser le couloir de l'enfer avec commérages etc etc... Et on fini par trouver le compartiment de Sirius, Remus, Esther et Peter, qui sont en pleine partie de bataille explosive. On s'effondre presque sur les sièges.

" C'était si épuisant que ça? " Lance Peter, une main sur son ventre. Celui là vient de se bourrer de bonbons - ce qui veut dire que le charriot est déjà passé, misère ! - à coup sur. Triste réalité : j'aperçoie les enrobages de sucreries étalées à ses pieds. Devoir de préfète de m.

" T'imagine même pas. " Lui répond James, les yeux fermés.

" Dites, vous êtes surs que vous étiez à une réunion ? Ou c'était plutôt... Autre chose ? " Il nous laisse le loisir de comprendre clairement le fond de sa pensée, avec son sourire malin au coin des lèvres.

" Ouai, c'est ça. On a même fini par regretter que tu sois pas de la partie. " Ca c'est moi. Moi et mon sinisme, pour être plus précise. Misère! C'est bien les joues de Sirius que j'ai vu légèrement rosir?! Pitié, faites que personne n'aie remarqué. Par bonheur, Esther dévie la conversation sur les beaux gosses de septième qu'elle a l'intention de se faire. Ah, ma petite Esther, jamais elle ne changera. Je la soupçonne d'avoir remarqué le rougissement de Sirius et, par la même occasion, d'avoir compris ma gêne. Ce qui ne fait que renforcer mon élan de sentiments envers elle. Et là, d'un coup d'un seul, je la prends dans mes bras. Je fais souvent ça, en fait. Tellement que plus personne ne s'en soucie à présent. Après tout, je ne fais que montrer mon amour envers les gens que j'aime. Ca m'est même arrivé avec James, c'est vous dire.

Ah oui, c'est quand il m'a annoncé qu'il ne me demanderait plus de sortir avec lui.

Oui parce que James Potter _était_ amoureux de moi, dans des temps anciens.

Bref, je m'égare. Nous sommes donc dans le Poudlard express, je finis d'enlacer mon amie, et après avoir parlé des beaux gosses de septième année comme si rien ne s'était passé, on part sur ceux de notre année, j'ai nommé les sixièmes. Nous évitons soigneusement de parler de James ou de Sirius ou encore de Remus, même si les deux premiers veulent s'imiscer dans notre classement - l'autre en a carrément rien à foutre et est en train de lire - afin de ne pas arriver au moment ou seul Peter ne serait pas nommé. Ce que nous ne sommes jamais obligées de faire car on ignore toujours les plaintes de Potter et Black. Vive nous ! Enfin, une voix nous annonce que Poudlard approche - ou que nous approchons de Poudlard, comme vous voulez -. On se lève et on enfile nos robes.

" Ah, Poudlard, mon cher Poudlaaaard ! Je t'aimeee " Sirius, les bras levés au ciel, semble remercier soit Dieu, soit Merlin, soir Boudha, soit Allah, soit... Ok, tais-toi, cerveau.

" Tant d'enthousiasme devrait nous assurer une année sans vos stupides blagues, Black ? " Merde, MacGo était dans les parages. Bah, au moins, il se fait pas engueuler.

" Comme toujours, professeur " Lance l'hypocrite, j'ai nommé Sirius Black. Celui-ci s'empresse de passer la porte de la Grande Salle, nous à sa suite.

L'année promet.

* * *

Et voilà :D Je me retrouve avec un style d'écriture tout à fait différent, mais qui me convient mieux

Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de la poster, cette fic sur mon couple préféré

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et jetez un coup d'oeil sur ma deuxieme fic sur Harry ;)

Bisou bisou, et encore bonnes feteeees !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjouur !

Alors merci à Sunshiine pour_ l'unique_ review :D

J'espère que vous forcez pas trop sur le chocolat.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

- Evans ! Crie MacGo, qui a du être indignée par mon : C'est trop nul. Il lui était même pas adressé ! A vrai dire, je parlais à Esther qui me racontait encore sa passionnante vie, avec en autre ce que ses parents lui refusent. D'ou mon " C'est trop nul ". A côté de moi, Potter pleure de rire. Le pauvre. Tout compte fait non étant donné qu'il se fout de moi.

- Si tu continues... Je commence, la voix menaçante, à l'adresse de James.

- Ah, parce que vous me tutoyez, maintenant? Vous savez que votre insigne de préfète pourrait vous être retiré !

Merde merde merde. Elle prend tout pour elle la vieille peau ! Je lui lance, innocemment :

- Excusez-moi Professeur, je faisais juste preuve de solidarité amicale avec Esther et donnais un petit conseil à James. Le pauvre allait s'étouffer, vous comprenez.

Oups, je crois qu'elle a cru que j'étais ironique. Je viens de passer à deux doigts de la retenue. Je me tais et reporte mon attention vers mon parchemin. Voilà, premier cours de l'année. C'est que je serais pire que les 2 guignols qui me servent d'amis. C'est à dire Sirius et James.

Tout compte fait non.

Bref, je m'égare encore. DRIIIIING ! La sonnerie.

- Sauvés par le rong !

- Le gong, Sirius.

- Lily, ma petite Lily, tu viens de gâcher ma sortie théâtrale !

Décidément, j'aurais pas du leur apprendre mes coutumes tout court. Entre James qui prend ma température, et l'autre taré qui ne sait même pas prononcer un mot correctement... Tss tss tss.

- Ouai, Ok, bref. Cours de potion les gars. Slughorn aime pas les retards, Que je dis.

- Sauf ses chouchous, Lily. Répond James. James, il cherche toujours les complications celui là.

- Et nous _sommes_ ses chouchous. Finit Peter, qu'on entend presque jamais mais qui choisit souvent le mauvais moment pour placer la phrase.

C'est nous les chouchous, Ok? Mais lui n'en fait pas partie. Bref, je ne lui lance pas mon abjecte remarque. Il me fait pitié, Pettigrow.

Nous voilà arrivés devant la salle. Victoire ! On est à l'heure. Le gros ventre de Slughorn, tenu par ses mains boudinées, apparait devant la porte et le vieux nous invite à entrer. Ce que nous faisons. Là, je me place avec Esther. Malheureusement, Jubilee Parker se met à côté de nous. De moi, pour être plus précise. Misère misère misère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là ? Elle commence déjà à ouvrir et fermer la bouche. C'est parti pour un cours à se boucher les oreilles en essayant tant bien que mal d'écouter le prof. La voilà qui se lance :

- Euh, Lily. Tu sais je t'aime bien et tout mais - je précise que je ne la connais pas -...

Sa voix commence à devenir menaçante ou je rêve ?!

- Mais ? Je l'encourage, avide de savoir ce que la petite pimbêche veut me dire.

- Mais il se trouve que je n'aime pas qu'on empiète sur mon territoire. En d'autres termes, lâche Dougs.

Dougs, Dougs...

- Harold Dougs. M'éclaire-t-elle.

Voilà, ça y'est, ça me revient. Un gars pas trop mal foutu qui se trouve être deux rangs devant moi et qui ne cesse de me reluquer. J'ai bien envie de jouer avec lui, tiens. Première victime de l'année !

- Ouai, et pourquoi? Je lui lance.

L'autre me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Parce que c'est mon futur copain, Evans !

Jubilee me dit ça sur un ton d'évidence. Je fais donc de même, avec une pointe d'innocence :

- Bah non, tu vois bien qu'il est raide de moi.

Et pas plus tard que maintenant, je déchire un bout de mon parchemin et m'empresse d'écrire ceci - tout en laissant à la cruche le loisir de lire par dessus mon épaule.

_Salut, tu vas bien? _

_Moi oui.Et tu sais pourquoi ? _

_Je viens de découvrir que _

_j'ai le béguin pour un beau gosse. _

_Et tu sais qui c'est ? _

_Toi petit veinard ! _

_Je t'attends à la sortie du cours. _

_Lily. _

Et voila ! Décidément, je m'aime. Je lance mon message au concerné : Dougs. Misère ! Sirius intercepte le petit mot. Erreur de lancement ! Oh non, c'est pas un sourire qui étire sa bouche ?! Ne me dites pas qu'il a cru que c'était pour lui ! S'il m'aime, je me tue.

- Vous pouvez maintenant aller chercher vos ingrédients, nous signale Slug.

Merde ! J'ai pas écouté! Mais ma petite Esther me lance un clin d'oeil et je la vois prendre les ingrédients en double dans l'armoire. Je l'aime !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'ai fini ma potion. Il reste encore des personnes qui n'ont pas terminé. Et voilà, je vais encore poireauter. A la reflexion, je suis la seule a avoir fini en fait. Avec Rogue, bien sur. Cet espèce de rat avec ses cheveux tous gras qui se trouvait être mon ami il y a environ 5 ans.

_Un peu plus tard._

Bonne nouvelle ! Je ne me tue pas ! Figurez-vous que quand j'y pense, je vais manquer à tellement de monde, ça va bouleverser pleins de gens si j'crève. Le fait que Sirius fasse semblant de rien aide quand même.

_DRIIIIIIIING_

Yes ! Voilà qui me sort de mes réflexions plus qu'enrichissantes. Je range mes affaires, apporte une fiole contenant un peu de ma potion jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn, et attend à la porte que Miss meilleure-amie-trainarde daigne sortir de la salle. Oh non, Sirius se ramène. Misère.

- Euh Lily ?

Vite vite, un escalier de secours ! J'aperçois Dougs. Et hop ! Me voilà en train d'explorer sa cavité buccale avec une fougue que je ne me connais pas. Peut-être comprend-il qu'il vient de me sauver la vie? J'ouvre les yeux, ma bouche est toujours occupée par ce truc visqueux qui est la langue du mec. L'idiot a fermé les siens. C'est parti pour une semaine de bécots. Top chrono !

A bout de souffle, je retire ses mains qu'il avait posé sur mes hanches, je lui en prends une et me dirige vers la salle commune, lançant un regard à Esther genre " Désolée chérie, on se voit plus tard? " mais qu'elle ne semble pas capter puisqu'elle me regarde avec des yeux gros comme ça. ( C'est à dire, bien ronds ) Tanpis, elle avait qu'à naitre intelligente. Je jette un regard à Sirius, lui est pété de rire. Ok ok, j'me suis ridiculisée ou quoi ? Regard vers mon _petit-ami _: Ce con me regarde en souriant niaisement. Et ça fait _Tilt!_ dans mon cerveau. Sirius est pété de rire à cause de cet idiot. J'ai moi même du mal à retenir mon rire, quand j'y pense. Mais je tiens, et lui fais un ravissant petit sourire. Erreur fatale ! Il se prend le mur. Il a oublié de tourner, le pauvre. Bon, je l'aide, je l'aide pas?

Moment de réflexion.

Je l'aide. Mais je crois pas que je vais tenir la semaine, avec un nigaud pareil. Je le fais se relever et ne prend même pas la peine de regarder mes soit-disant amis. Je ne préfère pas me retrouver devant 5 personnes hilares, merci bien.

2 heures plus tard, table des Gryffondor, l'idiot qui me sert de mec est parti manger avec ses amis, par ma demande.

- Ouai bon, quand tu regardes, il est pas mal. Vraiment pas mal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est niais !

Moi aussi je t'aime Esther.

- Merci du réconfort.

- Ouai mais c'est pas grave, c'est un bon batteur. Là elle essaie de se rattraper je crois.

- Hmm ... Il a quand même envoyé un cognard en pleins sur la gueule de James l'autre fois. Heureusement qu'il l'a évité.

- Logique, le pauvre pensait que James voulait sortir avec toi. Vous êtes tout l'temps ensemble alors à force, ça prête à confusion.

- Esther, je suis tout l'temps avec toi, et ne va pas te mettre en tête que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Je ne prend pas la peine de lui parler des anciennes demandes incessantes de Potter pour sortir avec moi - personne n'est au courant à part lui et moi.

- Ah bon ? Qu'elle me fait.

Eclat de rire de notre part. Tous les regards se portent sur nous. Mais personne n'ose se moquer; Après tout, nous sommes amies avec les Maraudeurs, personne ne peut se foutre de nous à part James et compagnie.

Eux sont tellement habitués à ne rien comprendre de nos fous rires qu'ils ont coutumes de ne pas faire attention.

- Hey Lily, rassure-moi, t'as quand même pas cru que j'voulais sortir avec toi ?

Je me calme et regarde l'auteur de la question : Sirius.

- Hein? Bien sur que non, mon petit.

L'autre devient soudain plus heureux. Il me cache quelque chose. Faites que ça soit pas ce à quoi je pense. Merlin, je t'aime, alors ne me laisse pas tomber !

Soudain SPLASH ! Tout le monde tourne la tête vers le bout de la table des Gryffondors : Harold Dougs est trempé. Je jette un coup d'oeil à James. Il sourit malicieusement, sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passe, mangeant tranquillement son poulet. C'est drôle, j'ai un petit souçon.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre :D

Reviews mes chers lecteurs!

Bisou, Lowiiiz.


	3. Chapitre 3

Décidément, cette fic a plus de succès que celle de HP :)

Merci beaucoup à Bec-de-Lily et surtout à l'-Luna-'l, qui m'a appris quelque chose qui me servira bien xD Je vais penser à changer mon résumé dès que j'aurais le temps :D Et aussi à French-fan-OTH : Ne te rejouis pas trop vite, j'adore les retournements de situation :p

Euuh pour tous les anonymes qui m'auraient laissé des review... Sincèrement désolée, je savais pas qu'il y avait un truc spécial à faire :$

Breeeef, revoilà Lily et Cie :D

* * *

Ca fait une semaine que j'étais avec lui et je viens de plaquer Dougs. Il a chialé devant moi ! Non mais j'vous jure, la fierté des hommes, de nos jours. J'en serais presque à regretter le machisme de certains mâles. Et la meilleure, c'est les propos qu'il m'a tenu lors de l'acte :

- Oh non, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, _ma petite fleur_? Oh je... Non, je t'aime tu sais ! J'étais prêt pour une longue relation sérieuse avec toi et ... Si c'est parce que je t'ai trompée avec Jubilee, sache que ce n'est pas vrai !

Et snif snif snif. Quel idiot, il s'est trahi sans s'en rendre compte. Et c'est grâce à cette révélation involontaire que ma conscience est de meilleure humeur. Mille mercis, mon petit Haroldounet. Et pas plus tard que tout d'suite, je suis en pleine conversation bourrée de philosophie avec mon ami le bourreau des coeurs à moitié idiot, j'ai nommé Sirinet, communément appelé Sirius.

- Non mais, tu sais, quand les mecs ils sont genre vraiment amoureux, tu vois quoi, ils savent plus ce qu'ils disent, ils s'en rendent même pas compte. Tu lui as demandé si c'était un bon coup

Autant demander à tous mes ex après, que j'ai pensé.

- Jubilee, m'éclaire le gars.

Alors là, j'halucine !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous de cette pimbêche !

- Vas-y, laisse toi aller lilounette, c'est bien, ça libère l'esprit. Continue de dire tout ce que tu penses.

Je crois qu'il croit que je suis jalouse.

- Euh nan, t'irais tout d'suite demander à tout l'monde si oui ou non tu est le plus stupide des garçons de ce château mon petit Sirinet.

Silence de la part de mon _ami_. Le temps qu'il comprenne, et hop, c'est reparti :

- Bah oui mais non, parce que ça, c'est pas te libérer l'esprit, c'est dire des insanités.

Ok j'abandonne. Il capte que dalle ! Ou plutôt il ne capte que ce qu'il veut capter. Change d'antenne, Sirius !

Breffons, je me dirige vers le siège d'à côté où est posé mon meilleur poteau Jamiiiiiiiiiiiiiie - dixit une de ses fans.

- Coucou James! C'est moi, Lily, tu te rappelles ?

J'adore mon humour. Mais apparement il ne plait pas à tout le monde :

- La petite idiote qui s'est permis de sortir avec un stupide gars nommé Harold Dougs? Ouai, j'vois.

- Oh oh, la jalousie sortira toujours de la bouche des jaloux!

Je suis trop intelligente. Bref, je me pose sur l'accoudoir et ébouriffe les cheveux qui sont déjà pas mal en bataille.

- ...

- Tu connais au moins son prénom et son nom, c'est un bon début.

- ...

- James, mon petit James, je déteste quand tu parles pas.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne parle pas, justement.

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre sa phrase que Sirius m'attrappe et se met à me chatouiller. Non mais, la gaminerie du type! J'hallucine. Mais je me joins à son jeu en rigolant. En fait c'est parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et il le sait bien, le petit chénapant.

- Siriiiiiiiuuus ! Arrêteeeee ! Hahahahha ! Arrêt... Hahahaaa.. teeuuuh !

Ca c'est moi qui espère désespérement de sortir de son étreinte. Malheureusement et comme dans les films moldus romantiques (...), je tombe à la renverse, et l'idiot de même. Il attérit sur moi. On est dans une situation tellement comprométante que je maudis intérieurement Merlin que je soupçonne d'être complice de Sirius étant donné que ce dernier est en train de m'embrasser. QUOI ?! Mon dieu, cerveau, reprend le contrôle de mes faits et gestes, vite ! Ok, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais reprendre le contrôle de mes faits et gestes que d'enrouler le cou de Sirius de mes bras. Omygoood. Foutue. Je suis foutue. C'est parti pour une semaine après laquelle je n'aurais plus de complicité avec Sirius jusqu'à mon trépas. Top chrono.

Et ça continue, le gars n'en finit pas de m'embrasser.

Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi. James nous regarde en souriant, genre comme s'il préparait un coup. A moins que ça ne soit Sirius.

Ouvrement de grands yeux genre totalement horrifiée de moi même : Sirius a reussit son coup et j'en suis la victime !

Celui là en a fini avec moi, et se relève.

Pas plus tard que maintenant, alors que je suis encore par terre, en état de suprise totale, je l'entend lancer à James :

- Ca y'est, tu me dois 10 gallions. Alors, elle allait résister, que tu disais hein?

Et il se marre. Je prend les choses en main, je me relève, m'approche de lui, et lui file une bonne claque bien retentissante, avant de lancer, fière de moi :

- En tous cas, si le pari était de m'embrasser terriblement bien, tu as perdu, Sirinet. Parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais prendre mon pied que de se bécoter avec toi.

Et sur ces belles paroles, je me retire dans le dortoir des filles.

Arrivée, je m'allonge à plat ventre sur le lit, me maudissant intérieurement. Comment ai-je pu me laisser faire ?! Désormais, il est clair que je ne laisserais plus personne jouer avec moi.

* * *

Un peu court, n'est-ce pas:p

Désolée, mais au moins tout ceci va pouvoir donner une raison pour refuser certaines choses plus tard...;p

Voilà voilà, review, chers lecteurs :D

Bisous bisous et Bonne Année si je ne reposte pas d'ici là :D


	4. Chapitre 4

Voilà la suite ! ( vous pouvez pas dire que j'vous fait attendre :p )

J'ai fait un tas de fautes dans le dernier chapitre dont je viens de m'apercevoir xD Désolée pour ceux que ça gene, je sais à quel point c'est énervant de lire une fic mal écrite :s

Breffff, bonne lecture chers lecteurs :D

* * *

- Allez Lilounette, fais pas la tête, tu sais c'était pour rigoler et ...

- Justement, poilu à quatre pattes, c'est bien ça le truc. Ca vous a bien fait rigoler. Et rassure-toi, je ne me contenterais pas de te faire la tête. Ca serait trop bon. Quoique, d'un autre point de vue, c'est un bien beau cadeau du ciel que de pouvoir parler avec moi.

- Alors, là, tout à fait d'accord avec toi ma petite Lil ! Me répond l'hypocrite.

- C'est pour ça que je ne me donnerais pas la peine de te parler plus longtemps. A plus, Black !

Et je me tire. Esther me suit en courant à moitié, j'ai de trop longues jambes je crois. Evidemment, venant d'une déesse... Hahaha. Et derrière Sirius continue ses jérémiades, mais je l'écoute pas, et m'empresse d'entrer dans la salle de Métamorphoses, en lançant un " Bonjour, professeur ! " genre bien lèche-cul à Mc Gonnagal. Et sourire oblige. Elle me marmonne un " Bonjour, Evans ", et je m'élance vers une place du fond, ma meilleure amie toujours à ma suite. Potter se ramène et s'asseoit à ma gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, l'ami du poilu ? Ce que je lui demande sans aucune gêne :

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, Potter? T'as fini de te foutre de moi? Ca y'est, le pari est passé, on s'est tous bien marrés, on peut recommencer les bonnes vieilles conversations, c'est ça?

- ...

Je ne réponds pas, forte heureuse que mon _meilleur ami_ se taise. Je devrais d'ailleurs penser à ne plus le nommer de cette façon, l'immonde traitre.

- Héé Evans! Ca t'énerve pas que je me taise?! Mais dis quelque chose, merde!

Cause toujours.

- C'est ça, reste dans ton mutisme, Continue le gars.

Bien vu.

- Alleeez ! Bon OK, j'm'excuse, c'était trop bête, j'pensais pas que ça te ferait de la peine à ce point là ...

Je ne céderais pas.

- C'est vrai quoi, qui aurait cru que tu aimerais vraiment Sirius ?

- QUOI ?! NON MAIS CA VA PAS, TU DELIRES OU QUOI ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ...

Et merde ! J'me suis fait avoir. L'autre sourit, victorieux. Ah, les mecs.

- Mais non, Lil', je sais bien que tu n'aimes que moi.

Il sourit malicieusement et tourne ses yeux du côté du prof qui ne va pas tarder à commencer son cours. Et ça y est! J'ai ma vengeance. Je parle pour James bien sur, je verrais plus tard pour Sirius. Et puis, je lui parle déjà pas à lui, ça suffit non? Non ? ...

Bref, je m'élance et lui tiens ces propos :

- Comment tu le sais ?

Le gars se tourne vers moi genre super surpris. Je me tourne les doigts, pour faire la fille timide, toute gênée, et lui lance un sourire charmeur. Puis à mon tour je reporte mon attention sur Mac Go. Plan A : en marche. Mouahahaha, je suis trop machiavélique.

J'ai du laisser place à un sourire victorieux car Esther se tourne vers moi :

- Dis Lily, t'as trouvé le moyen de foutre des veracrasses dans le pif de Rogue ou quoi ? Non parce que ta bouche là, elle s'étire dangereusement d'une oreille à l'autre.

- T'inquiète chérie, je gère j'te dis.

Je suis trop... Ouaah.

Trois mille ans plus tard, la sonnerie du salut se fait entendre. Apparemment, Sirinet va vraiment mal, étant donné qu'il a renoncé à son " Sauvés par le rong " ou autres insanités. Ma conscience ne va pas bien, c'est vous dire. Je me dirige vers lui, trop peinée de le voir comme ça, notre débordeur de joie ambulant. J'arrive à sa hauteur, et silencieusement me met à marcher à côté de lui. L'autre me matte, et finit par céder à la tentation :

- Allez, Lilounette, c'était pour rire, tu sais bien.

- Oui, je sais. N'empêche qu'à moi, quand même... Encore à une de ces cruches... Mais moi, Sirius! Allô planête homme-chien, amie à l'appareil !

Qu'est-ce que je peux balancer comme bidoneries quand vient l'heure des excuses.

J'ouvre de grands yeux : Sirius vient de se mettre à genou, il prend ma main, et me dit, tout en se tapant la honte :

- Oh Lily, ma douce Lily, aie l'obligeance de bien vouloir me pardonner...

- Euh ouai ouai, c'est bon Black. OK j'te pardonne, mais euuh... Ca te dit de te relever? Juste comme ça, par simple curiosité...

Ouf, il se relève. J'ai bien cru le perdre quand le gars a fait son délire.

- YEEES ! Au fond tu sais, j'ai toujours su que tu aimais notre cher Cornedrue, donc on se disait que peut-être ça te ferait rien si j't'embrassais genre pour rien...

Je reste paralysée. Moi, aimer Potter? Plutôt mourir. Mais je me reprend, me souvenant de mon plan.

- Comment tu le sais?

Décidément, j'aime cette phrase. J'ai trop regardé de films moldus bien niais.

- Je veux dire, si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi, Sirinet...

L'autre me regarde genre trop surpris ( NdA : Décidément, tout l'monde est surpris dans ce chapitre :O ). Ouf, au moins, ça veut dire qu'il disait ça pour rire et que je ne suis pas découverte. TAIS-TOI, CERVEAU. Je n'aime pas et n'ai jamais aimé Jamesounet si ce n'est en amitié, point et surtout final.

* * *

Et voilà :) Je commence à m'habituer aux chapitres courts, c'est pas bon ça :$

Sur cette heure tardive, je laisse mon cerveau se faire envelopper par les bras de Morphée :D

bisou bisou, ne forcez pas trop sur la bouteille xD

PS : Je m'étais dit que je ne posterais pas avant la fin de l'année, et non, mauvaise pioche. Bande de veinards !


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour bonjour :D

PARDON, pardooooon pour cette horrible attente que je vous ai fait subir :O Mais les cours, vous savez, sont toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, et le temps me manquait :$  
Ce chapitre est un peu spécial : je donne la parole à une autre personne que l'égocentrique de cette fic :) En fonction de ce que ça donne, je pourrais éventuellement le faire dans d'autres chapitres, enfin pas tout le temps non plus :O Et je demande donc votre avis sur la question.

Voila :D

Alors, R.A.R. :

l'-Luna-'l : Mouhaha je vous aurais bien fait tourner la tête avec cette histoire de Sirius et Lily ! Merci beaucoup, j'avoue aussi avoir un penchant pour sa personnalité, bien qu'écrite par moi même x). Pour le pari : En même temps, qui en dehors de James et Sirius l'aurait apprécié ? Même moi je le trouvais de mauvais goût, alors que j'en suis l'auteur xD. Bref, merci pour la review !

Merci aussi Fraulein Schoner Blick & Spider Clemti :D

* * *

- James, j'aime beaucoup tes yeux, vraiment, mais serait-ce idiot de te demander de les poser autre part que sur, disons, la partie de mon corps que tu aimes particulièrement mater ? 

Le concerné lève paresseusement ses yeux de mon postérieur. Je crois que je viens de le déranger durant l'une de ses activités favorites. Sirius me lance un clin d'oeil. Non mais, c'est quoi ça ? Comme si j'appréciais que Potter s'intéresse à quelque chose m'appartenant. L'immaturité de ce mec, j'vous jure ! Mais je repense à mon plan, et aussi tôt je tourne grave-niaise-découverte. Dommage que le rougissement ne soit pas contrôlable, auquel cas mon cinéma aurait été encore plus réel.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à la salle. C'est qu'on ferait presque pitié à voir. L'entrainement de Quidditch a été annulé à cause du temps, c'est pourquoi on se retrouve à s'ennuyer fermement. Sirius est allongé sur un canapé avec une fille - Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Anna... - qu'il a ramassée chez les Serdaigles. D'ailleurs, c'est qu'elle squatterait presque avec nous, l'immonde blondasse qui est en ce moment même en train de tripoter les cheveux de notre chien favori. Note que je la plains, la pauvre idiote, elle va se faire lâcher dans une heure. Bref.

Remus est sur un fauteuil à côté, en train de lire un livre de métamorphose. Quelle originalité venant de sa part, ça fait peur. J'ironise, bien sur. Peter est en train de se goinfrer, et je rêve ou il est en train de matter Esther ? Beeeurk. La concernée essaie désespérément de finir son devoir de potions. Quant à James, il est affalé sur le fauteuil, en face de la cheminée - et de mes fesses par la même occasion -, une jambe sur un accoudoir, la tête sur la main dont le coude est posé sur l'autre accoudoir.

Et moi, comme je le disais au dessus, je me trouve devant la cheminée. Je m'ennuie fermement. Je me dis que c'est l'occasion d'approfondir mon plan très... machiavélique. J'aime ce mot. Je me tourne donc vers ma proie, et plante mes magnifiques ( La modestie n'est pas dans mes qualités et je le clame haut et fort sans aucune honte ) yeux verts dans ceux, couleur noisette, de James. Plan A : en marche. Sourire charmeur. Passage de langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, puis positionnement de cette même langue derrière mes dents du bas, style l'air de rien mais trop sexy. Le gars est captivé par moi. Puis, je me détourne, passe devant lui en marchant terriblement sensuellement, l'effleure et ... un frisson me parcoure. Je me stoppe net dans ma lancée. Un frisson ? Un frisson après effleurement de _cet_ être ?! OMYGOD. En plus, je crois que l'autre a compris mon trouble, et voilà qu'il se lève, me prend la main, et avant que je m'en rende compte, je me retrouve involontairement dans le dortoir des mecs ! Je commence à peine à réaliser le truc que James approche dangereusement, mais alors très dangereusement, sa tête de la mienne. Non pas que ce qu'il s'apprette à me faire me gêne - j'ai déjà embrassé un mec, merci bien - mais avec lui ? Hoho. Je reprends le contrôle de moi-même et sort :

- Hey James, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là ? C'est pas que j'ai pas du tout compris, mais j'aimerais bien que tu repousses ta tête et par la même occasion tes mains qui sont à mon goût trop proches de mon anatomie postérieure.

L'autre capte pas. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. Okay, je veux bien, mais un extra-terrestre terriblement magnifique alors. Bref, en tous cas le gars n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il a vraiment cru que j'avais envie de coucher avec lui ou quoi ? Ce que je m'empresse de lui demander. Ou plutôt que je voulais m'empresser de lui demander. Figurez-vous que, profitant de mes intenses réflexions, il s'approche encore plus, de sorte que je sens son souffle, tellement il est proche de ma bouche. Alors, il s'empare de mes lèvres, et me plaque violemment contre le mur.

Voilà. Il m'embrasse. Et quel bonheur ! Ses lèvres sont sans doutes les meilleures que j'ai pu goûter dans ma carrière de goûteuse de lèvre ! CERVEAU ! Reprends le contrôle de mes actes ! Horreur. Et en même temps, c'est tellement bien. Oui mais non, je le redis, c'est horriblement ignoble. Ouais, tais-toi, je vais profiter de ce court instant d'extase sans toi, cerveau.

_James _

Tout ce corps à ma portée ! Je rêve. Et non. Lily a fini par comprendre que j'étais l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Hum, si nous explorions davantage les parties avantageuses de la déesse?

Tout doucement, avec tact, je descends une main de sa nuque jusqu'à son dos, puis un peu en bas, en lui frôlant le corps, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à ses fesses.

- JAMES POTTER, ENLEVE TOUT DE SUITE TES SALES PATTES DE CERF DE MON CUL !

Merde.

Je la vois partir en courant, après m'avoir filé une petite baffe. La première dispute de couple, l'émotion me submerge !

Je crie :

- Lily ! Arrête de renier tes sentiments, voyons !

Haha ! Victoire, la beauté revient vers moi.

Elle me sort :

- OK James, tu veux que je fasse _ressortir_ mes sentiments ?

- Je l'avais bien dit ... Commencé-je.

Et l'autre me claque la joue de sa douce main ! Enfin douce, pas en ce moment. Elle s'est jouée de moi, la traîtresse !

- Au plaisir de se revoir, Jameschou.

Et BAMM ! elle s'en va en claquant (bruyamment) la porte du dortoir. Je lui ai quand même touché les fesses. Ce n'est pas rien, croyez-moi, ...

**POUR EVITER TOUTE CRISE CARDIAQUE D'ÂMES SENSIBLES, NOUS NE DIRONS PAS LE FOND DES PENSEES DE JAMES.  
**


	6. Chapitre 6

Oooooooooooooooooh je sais, je suis impaaaaardonnable. Mais voila, les exam et tout. Vous comprenez :S

Bref, voila la suite. Trop court? Jespere pas :D

MERCIIIIIII pour vos reviews !

Bisoubisou (k)

* * *

- Super notre petite entrevue Lily, on va au lit la prochaine fois ?

- FERME TA GUEULE POTTER.

- Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Non.

- T**'**es vraiment trop con.

Quel con. QUEL CON, MAIS QUEL CON! Je n**'**arrive plus à le supporter. J**'**ai envie de lui foutre une claque chaque fois que je le vois. Ce qui arrive de moins en moins étant donné que je l**'**évite désormais soigneusement.

Bref, je m**'**éloigne vite fait de James Potter. Il est encore en train de geindre derrière :

- Oohh Lilyyyy, reviiiiiiiens, s**'**il te plaiiiiiiiit!

Cours toujours.

Inutile de vous dire que j**'**ai laissé tomber le plan "Faire croire à Potter que je suis amoureuse de lui". Non pas que ce qui s**'**est passé ait un impact sur moi, je n**'**aime pas Potter voyons, mais il se trouve que le mec me dégoute. Vraiment. Oh tiens, Esther Johnson. Mais si vous savez, ma meilleure amie.

- Lily Lily Lily Lily Lil...

- QUOI ?

- TU SAIS PAS QUOI ?!

- Non, c**'**est pour ca que je te le demande mon poussin.

- Ah oui pas bete. Bon alors moi parcontre je sais ! Il y a un nouveau à Poudlard. Un transféré. Francais. Tu l**'**as vu ? OUI?

- Euh non. Je devrais?

- Lily, il est canon. Et encore, le mot est faible. Je peux te dire que Black et Potter ont de la concurrence.

- S**'**il fait concurrence avec Potter, il doit pas etre très beau.

- Lily, toi et moi savons trèèèèès bien que Potter est plus que beau. Il est parfait. Néanmoins le nouveau est plus que parfait. Il est... plus-que-parfait !!

- Oh bah, c**'**est super. Tu comptes combien de temps avant qu**'**il sorte avec toi ?

- Oh bah tu sais, je me disais... Avec ce qui t**'**es arrivé avec Sirius et tout... Ton coeur brisé...

- De quoi tu parles ?!

- Nan rien. Bon alors, tu t**'**le fais ? Dépeche-toi, cette pouf de Vane est déjà dessus. Comme s**'**il voulait d**'**une préfète en chef.

- Je suis préfète, Esther.

- Oui, mais toi t**'**es belle et bien foutue. Et intelligente.

Ooooooh, qu**'**elle est chouuuuu.

- LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

- Esther ?

- IL EST LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Où ?

- Derrière toi. Oh je le savais, il t**'**a déjà reperrée ! Crois-moi Lily, je suis sure que c**'**est un bon coup. Matte moi ce corps !

- Qui, Potter?

- Potter ?! C**'**est sure qu**'**une beauté pareille ne peut pas etre célibataire...

Je me retourne pour voir à qui appartient ces paroles prononcées par une putain de voix grave et sensuelle (avec une pointe d**'**accent francais).

...

Je suis sous le charme.

- Lily Evans. Et tu es ?

- Anthony De France. (NdA: Oh, de quelle imagination je fais preuve :D)

- Enchantée. Et pour information, je suis célibataire, et loin d**'**etre en couple avec Potter par conséquent. D**'**ailleurs cela n**'**arrivera jamais.

- Ohoh, j**'**ai peut-etre une petite chance avec cette belle rousse alors...

- Hmmmmmmmmmmmm... Belle rousse... Oui oui, c**'**est bien moi.

Il rigole. HAHAHAHAHA. Je suis irrésistible. Mattez-moi ce mec. Il EST irrésistible. Je suis irrésistible et lui aussi. Vous me suivez ? En tous cas lui va le faire...

- Et qu**'**elle est cette jolie blonde ?

- Esther Johnson, pour vous servir, répond la concernée.

- ohoh, deux jolies filles à mon service ?

- Ah désolée mais j**'**avais justement envie d**'**aller aux toilettes. Bon bin j**'**te laisse avec Lil hein. Ciaooooo!

Pafffffff! Envolée.

- Euh, c**'**est bizzare, pendant la visite on m**'**a montré les toilettes et ils n**'**étaient pas dans cette direction...

- Oh tu sais, Poudlard est plein de surprises, réponds-je histoire de sauver l**'**honneur de ma pauvre Esther.

- Tu en fais partie.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. Vous ai-je déjà dit que j**'**étais sous le charme? Eh bin, je le suis deux fois plus !!

- T'es dans quelle maison? Me demande le beau gosse, bruns aux yeux bleus (IL EST PAS MAGNIFIQUE HEIN ??)

- Gryffondor. Et toi?

GRYFFGRYFFGRYFFGRYFF

- Ah merde alors. J**'**suis à Serre d**'**aigles.

Merde. Rattrapons le tir.

- Oh, j**'**ai toujours revéééééééé de visiter la salle commune...

Quelle menteuse je fais.

- Oh bin, ca peut s**'**arranger...

Eh hop, en cinq minutes, me voila dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Putain, ca c**'**est d**'**la salle. Largement plus grande que la notre.

Je m**'**assieds sur un des nombreux fauteuils. Que de confort !! Anthony vient et s**'**assied sur l**'**accoudoir. Mon dieu, quel parfum ! Je suis sous le charme. Je vous l**'**ai déjà dit?

- Alors, comment c**'**est l**'**Angleterre ? Demandé-je histoire d**'**engager la conversation.

- Oh, pour l**'**instant tu n**'**es que la première chose que je vois du pays. Et je suis loin d**'**etre décu...

Et là, il se penche vers moi, et m**'**embrasse. Et quel baiser ! Je manque de choir.

A noter dans ma liste de conquetes : Francais bruns aux yeux bleux irrésistiblement beau et embrassant comme un Dieu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vous ai-je déjà dit que la vie était géniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale ? Non ? Et bin voila : La vie est géniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale. Et en Francais s**'**il vous plait. Oh d**'**ailleurs, je compte prendre des cours de cette langue par correspondance. Histoire de pouvoir parler à l**'**amouuuuuur de ma vie (Non, je ne parle pas de Potter. ET POURQUOI VOUS RAMENEZ TOUJOURS TOUT A LUI ?!) dans sa langue natale. Déjà, je sais dire : Je thayme! (NdA: Avec l**'**accent SVP!)

- Esther, tu es la meilleure des meilleures amies. Est-ce que tu sais que je t**'**aime ?

- Et oui. Je suis irrésistible.

- Oui enfin, c**'**est moi qui ai fait succomber Anthony, hein.

- Anthony ?

- Ohhhhhh Potter. Ne me gache pas la journée. Elle a si bien commencé.

- Salut Lily !

Oooooooh, c**'**est mon Francais. J**'**ai meme droit à un bisous !! Et devant Potter. HAHAHAHHAHA. Non pas que cela m**'**intérresse qu**'**il soit jaloux mais il n**'**empeche que.

- C**'**est quoi ce bordel ? Qu**'**est-ce qui lui prend au nouveau d**'**embrasser Lily ?!

Potter. Je vais le tuer.

- Euh peut-etre parce qu**'**on est genre EUH. ensemble ? Reponds-je.

- Ah ouais? Vous etes ensemble ?

- C**'**est ce que je viens de dire, Potter.

- Ah, très bien.

- Oui.

- D**'**accord.

- Dégage. Merci aurevoir & joyeux noel par le fait. Oh tout compte fait non. Je vais aller avec MON COPAIN. Ciao Pottyyyyyyy !

ET BAMM. Jme barre de la Grande Salle avec Anthony.

- Lily, on a meme pas mangé...

- Tu sais quoi Anthony ? J**'**ai envie de toi.

Bon. D**'**accord. Il se peut que des fois, je sois genre euh un peu directe.

- ...

- ...

Silence gêné. Un ange passe.

- Ban en fait. Moi aussi.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh. Vous ai-je dit que... DACCORD DACCORD CEST BON JE SUIS JUSTE UN MILLION DE FOIS SOUS SON CHARME.

Et là, accrochez-vous bien, il me prend dans ses bras et m**'**ammène jusque dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Ou plus précisement, dans le dortoir des garcons. Il verrouille la porte grâce à un enchantement, et...

_**BOUM !**_

- POTTER ?!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AHAHAHAHAHHA. VOUS NAUREZ PAS DE SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE :D Enfin si. Mais avant un certain temps.

Bonne rentrée !!


End file.
